MotorStorm World Tour
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: After Big Dog's death. Madeline Austin and the Rookie MotorStormer Ellis Marshall, nicknamed "Mash", are now preparing a new MotorStorm called "Big Dog World Tour", but in the middle of creating the new series, they found out new species, and various new MotorStormers for them to race with. Mash X Harem, because he had a Mini-Harem on Apocalypse. Also, rated M.


_Eyy, first MotorStorm story._

 _And I'm ALREADY starting with ANTHRO CHARACTERS... Welp._

 _That's just how I am._

* * *

 **MOTORSTORM  
WORLD TOUR**

 **Main Characters and Vehicles:**

 _Ellis "Mash" Marshall_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WASABI WILDCAT-X  
ATV - WASABI RASCAL  
Buggy - WOMBAT TYPHOON  
Rally Car - ITALIA CIRRUS  
Rally Muscle - VOODOO ORBITER  
Trailblazer - PONTIAC SOLSTICE GXP  
Rally GT - BMW M3 E36  
MudPlugger - OZUTSU DAIMYO  
Racing Truck - VOODOO RIDGETAIL  
Big Rig - ATLAS BOBTAIL  
Monster Truck - BEELZEBUGGY BOMBARDIER_**

 ** _Super Bike - WULFF DSGR-1  
Super Car - PATRIOT P10-XR  
Super Light - LOTUS 2-ELEVEN  
Super Muscle - CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7 Z06  
Super Mini - MIRAGE 101 (Main Vehicle)  
Hyper Car - BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 SUPER SPORT_**

 _Eric "Tyler" Case_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WULFF ENDURO  
ATV - WASABI PHOENIX  
Buggy - JESTER BRUTANE  
Rally Car - MITSUBISHI LANCER EVOLUTION VIII MR  
Rally Muscle - CHEVROLET CAMARO Z28 '70  
Trailblazer - ITALIA VELOCITA  
Rally GT - DODGE DART SRT4 GRC  
MudPlugger - LAMBORGHINI LM 002  
Racing Truck - PATRIOT WILDTREK-X  
Big Rig - PATRIOT BULKHEAD  
Monster Truck - CHEVROLET 3100 PICKUP_**

 ** _Super Bike - WASABI HAYATO  
Super Car - OZUTSU BLACKSUN J-GT  
Super Muscle - PATRIOT V8-XR (Main Vehicle)  
Super Mini - MONARCH TIKE  
Hyper Car - HENNESSEY VENOM GT_**

 _Lena "Dynamo" Hamilton_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WULFF ENDURO  
ATV - WASABI RASCAL  
Buggy - PENHALL THE CHOLLA  
Rally Car - OZUTSU SENPAI  
Rally Muscle - PATRIOT RENEGADE  
Trailblazer - BMW M1 PROCAR  
Rally GT - PATRIOT 85  
MudPlugger - SMG BUGGY DAKAR  
Racing Truck - PATRIOT WILDTREK-X  
Big Rig - PATRIOT BULKHEAD  
Monster Truck - PATRIOT STOMPER_**

 ** _Super Bike - WULFF DSGR-1 (Main Vehicle)  
Super Car - PATRIOT P10-XR  
Super Light - CATERHAM SUPERLIGHT RS500  
Super Muscle - SRT VIPER GTS  
Super Mini - MIRAGE 101  
Hyper Car - MCLAREN P1_**

 _Yoshimi "Samurai" Takeda_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WASABI KATANA  
ATV - WASABI INUWASHI  
Buggy - JESTER BB-XS  
Rally Car - SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STi '04 (Main Vehicle)  
Rally Muscle - CHEVROLET CORVETTE C3 ZR-1 STINGRAY  
Trailblazer - HYUNDAI RMR  
Rally GT - NISSAN 370Z DIRT SPEC  
MudPlugger - OZUTSU DAIMYO  
Racing Truck - VOODOO RIDGETAIL  
Big Rig - MOLOTOV PILEDRIVER  
Monster Truck - VOODOO MASTODON_**

 ** _Super Bike - WASABI HAYATO  
Super Car - NISSAN GT-R NISMO GT500  
Super Light - HONDA S2000 CR  
Super Muscle - DODGE CHARGER SRT HELLCAT  
Super Mini - ABARTH 695 BIPOSTO  
Hyper Car - PORSCHE 918 SPYDER_**

 _Myrl "Thresher" Aqua_

 ** _Dirt Bike - MOHAWK 66 (Electric)  
ATV - MOLOTOV SICKLE (Hybrid)  
Buggy - JESTER SUPER BXR (Electric)  
Rally Car - LANCIA STRATOS GR.4 (Hybrid)  
Rally Muscle - PATRIOT SURGER (Hybrid)  
Trailblazer - BMW Z4 GT3 (Electric)  
Rally GT - CITROËN DS SURVOLT (Main Vehicle)  
MudPlugger - MERCEDES-BENZ ENER-G-FORCE  
Racing Truck - BALDWIN TROPHY TRUCK (Hybrid)  
Big Rig - PERLINI 105F RED TIGER (Electric)  
Monster Truck - FORD 3-WINDOW COUPÉ (Hybrid)_**

 ** _Super Bike - MONARCH TROPHY TOURER (Hybrid)  
Super Car - RENAULT ALPINE A110-50 (Electric)  
Super Light - ARIEL ATOM 500 V8 (Hybrid)  
Super Muscle - CHEVROLET CAMARO Z/28 2015 (Hybrid)  
Super Mini - MIRAGE 101 (Electric)  
Hyper Car - DRAYSON B12/69EV  
_**

 _Katherine "Royalty" Jessamine_

 ** _Dirt Bike - MOHAWK INDIANA  
ATV - WASABI PHOENIX  
Buggy - ARIEL ATOM  
Rally Car - CITROËN DS3 WRC  
Rally Muscle - DODGE CHALLENGER SRT8 DIRT SPEC  
Trailblazer - BMW M3 GT2  
Rally GT - PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS  
MudPlugger - RANGE ROVER EVOQUE  
Racing Truck - FORD RACING RANGER DAKAR  
Big Rig - MERCEDES-BENZ UNIMOG U 4023  
Monster Truck - CHEVROLET BEL AIR_**

 ** _Super Bike - WASABI HAYATO (Main Vehicle)  
Super Car - MERCEDES-AMG GT3  
Super Light - CATERHAM SP300R  
Super Muscle - FORD SHELBY GT350R  
Super Mini - MONARCH TIKE  
Hyper Car - FERRARI FXXK_**

 _Bokko "White Blur" Rabbit  
_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WASABI KATANA  
ATV - MOLOTOV SICKLE  
Buggy - LUNAR-TEC APOLLO  
Rally Car - LANCIA 037 STRADALE  
Rally Muscle - PATRIOT RENEGADE  
Trailblazer - MERCEDES-BENZ AMG CLK GTR  
Rally GT - PATRIOT 85  
MudPlugger - BOWLER EXR-S  
Racing Truck - FORD F-150 RAPTOR RACE TRUCK 2017  
Big Rig - MAN TGX D38  
Monster Truck - FALFER TOMBSTONE  
_**

 ** _Super Bike - PATRIOT PITBULL  
Super Car - FORD RACING GT 2017  
Super Light - BAC MONO (Main Vehicle)  
Super Muscle - CHEVROLET CAMARO Z/28 2015  
Super Mini - RENAULT SPORT CLIO V8  
Hyper Car - KOENIGSEGG AGERA R_**

 _Meeya "Princess" Kitten_

 ** _Dirt Bike - MOHAWK 66  
ATV - WASABI INUWASHI  
Buggy - JESTER BRUTANE  
Rally Car - FORD RS200 EVOLUTION  
Rally Muscle - PATRIOT SURGER  
Trailblazer - FORD MUSTANG GT-R 2004  
Rally GT - MARUSSIA B2  
MudPlugger - OZUTSU DAIMYO  
Racing Truck - FORD FPV PURSUIT UTE  
Big Rig - ATLAS BOBTAIL  
Monster Truck - FALFER TOMBSTONE_**

 ** _Super Bike - WASABI HAYATO  
Super Car - ALFA ROMEO 4C GT3  
Super Light - KTM X-BOW R  
Super Muscle - FORD MUSTANG SHELBY GT500 2013  
Super Mini - MINI COOPER S  
Hyper Car - LAMBORGHINI VENENO LP 750-4_**

 _Tsenaya "Descendant" Anubis_

 ** _Dirt Bike - MOHAWK INDIANA  
ATV - LUNAR-TEC KUTTER  
Buggy - LUNAR-TEC ROLLCAGE  
Rally Car - WULFF BOLTER  
Rally Muscle - PATRIOT RENEGADE  
Trailblazer - BMW Z4 GT3  
Rally GT - DODGE DART SRT4 GRC  
MudPlugger - LUNAR-TEC FOREMAN  
Racing Truck - GMC SYCLONE  
Big Rig - LUNAR-TEC BUFFALO  
Monster Truck - LUNAR-TEC WENDIGO_**

 ** _Super Bike - WULFF DSGR-1  
Super Car - CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R  
Super Light - BAC MONO  
Super Muscle - SHELBY COBRA 427 A/C  
Super Mini - WULFF GRXii  
Hyper Car - PAGANI ZONDA CINQUE_**

 _Beverly "Blonde" Mink_

 ** _Dirt Bike - WASABI KATANA  
ATV - MOLOTOV SICKLE  
Buggy - WOMBAT TYPHOON  
Rally Car - FORD ESCORT RS COSWORTH  
Rally Muscle - CHEVROLET CAMARO SS 2016  
Trailblazer - ITALIA VELOCITA  
Rally GT - PATRIOT 85  
MudPlugger - VW TOUAREG RAID SPEC  
Racing Truck - HOLDEN HSV GEN-F GTS MALOO  
Big Rig - MOLOTOV PILEDRIVER  
Monster Truck - LUNAR-TEC SASQUATCH_**

 ** _Super Bike - MONARCH TROPHY TOURER  
Super Car - MERCEDES-AMG GT3  
Super Light - ARIEL ATOM 500 V8  
Super Muscle - CHEVROLET CAMARO Z/28 2015  
Super Mini - MIRAGE 101  
Hyper Car - GTA SPANO_**

* * *

 _Most of the characters were Fan-made by people on the Internet, such as Myrl the Thresher Shark by mnxenx001 and the other girls that came from the drawing of Porn artist from Japan._

 _Also, yes. There WILL be Real Cars together with MotorStorm's fictional cars and Brands._


End file.
